Mokona's White Day
by XeanChan
Summary: Mokona here! My friends are celebrating white day. They're so nice!


This is a joint Birthday present for my friends Spirit, and Keiyou. I promise I didn't forget your B-days you two! =^-^=

**Warning**- This fanfiction has KuroFai, and Syaoran/Sakura pairings. If you can't handle this, then you should press that pretty little button on your screen labeled back. It does wonders.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Tsubasa. Or anything Related to TRC, that belongs to the Awe-inspiring fangirls of CLAMP.

Fai: But Kurogane owns me! :3

Kurogane: * sighs in annoyance *

Me: Anyway, hope you enjoy. Especially you, birthday (and belated b-day) girls!!!

"Mokona Modoki! That's my name. My friends and I are searching for Sakura-Chan's memories. Speaking of Sakura-Chan, where is she? I haven't seen her all day. Come to think of it, I haven't seen ANYBODY today." I frowned "What if they decided to leave me." I pondered the reasons why they would be busy without me. A large calender fluttered in the breeze, which snuck round the cracks of the window panes. Today is White Day. That means , maybe Syao-kun, Fai-kun, and Kuro-puu might be out getting gifts! But what about Sakura-chan?

The door opened, then closed quietly. "Hey Mokona! Want to help me bake some cookies?" Sakura asked me. I jumped up onto the counter. I poured chocolate chips into a bowl, as Sakura added the other ingredients. We both mixed it, then we made twelve cookies. Sakura-chan said that she'd finish up, so I fell asleep. When I woke up, nobody was in the room, so I decided to to check Sakura-chan's room, to ask if the others had come back from town. As I snuck to her door, I heard voiced. With my Super-Mokona stealth, I watched, and listened in. "Here Sakura" Syaoran gave Sakura a rectangular box, with a bow on it. "Today is White Day, and I thought I would give you something." They both blushed. Sakura opened the box, and squealed, hugging Syaoran. He picked up a necklace with a pretty, light pink rose quartz heart, on a gold chain. Then Syaoran helped her put it on. They both smiled, then Sakura hugged him again.  
I wanted to check Fai and Kuro-puu's room, to see if they came back, like Syaoran did. "Fai, are you insane!?!" Kurogane yelled in surprise. I giggled softly, and spied through the crack in the door. There was a black teddy bear, with a red cape/cloak like Kurogane's. "But Kuro-tan! It's White Day, guys are _supposed_ to give gifts today." Fai whined. Kurogane sighed, and took out a tiny purple box from his coat. "Here." he hesitantly held the box out, toward the mage. "It's for you. For White Day." A red tinge covered his cheeks, as Fai took the box, and proceeded to open it, ripping the wrapping paper along the edges. He took the box in one hand, then lifted the lid. Fai 'eeped' and glomped Kurogane, causing the ninja to fall back a bit. The little box held an icy blue crystal. It was very similar to the ones that were on the staff he had to give Yuuko, only this one had a small, silver heart, hovering in the middle of the translucent gem. "Kuro-kun! You're so thoughtful, I never thought you'd actually get me something, especially something so nice. I should have gotten you something better, it's just, I did it more on a whim, ya know?" Fai slurred quickly. "Quit talking" Kurogane grabbed Fai, pulling the smaller man closer. Fai's eyes grew wide, but he relaxed into their kiss. When they pulled away, Fai snuggled into Kurogane's shoulder. "You're mine." A small, true smile graced both the battle hardened, and the emotionally unsure man's face. Smiles as real as they were. Smiles which would only appear together. "I'm yours, and you're mine." "You'll never get rid of me now."  
I closed the door, to leave them be, and decided to bug Sakura-Chan about the cookies. "Sakura-Chan? Could we have cookies now?" She smiled, and picked me up, petting my ears. "Sure, let's get Kurogane, and Fai too." She suggested. I nodded "Sure! But don't forget to knock" She looked back at Syaoran, and smiled, subconsciously touching her necklace, as she walked toward the boy's room. She knocked five times rapidly, then waited for a reply. "Just a second!" Fai called. He opened the door, a bit later. "Sorry, just fixing my hair." I jumped into Fai's arms. "We're going to have cookies Sakura-chan did most of the work, but I helped!" Fai's eyes glowed "I'm sure they'll be wonderful." I jumped back into Sakura's arms, as he ran to get Kurogane. He grasped the older man's hand. "Come on Kuro-puppy! Let's have cookies." He rushed into the kitchen, pulling Kurogane along behind him. Sakura-chan, Syaoran, and I followed, at a slower pace. Fai shoved a cookie into Kurogane's mouth, and ran behind Syaoran, before Kurogane could react. I looked at the plate, seeing two uneaten cookies, despite the fact that each of us had eaten two. "Sakura-chan, I'm giving Yuuko these cookies, Okay?" She nodded. I looked at my friends, and smiled. They all had someone who loved them. They were happy, and that makes Mokona happy!


End file.
